


Feeling Frustrated

by MrsMCrieff



Series: Frustrations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominant Sherlock, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Frustrations at Work. What hapoens when Molly goes to Baker St one week later? A smutty one shot which can be read as stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Frustrated

Molly was nervous. Not just nervous, no more than that, her feelings were all over the place. She was nervous, confused but also happy and more than anything feeling frustrated.

Just under a week ago she had had sex with Sherlock Holmes and it had been mind-blowing, properly mind-blowing. It had come out of nowhere and she was still reeling, still pinching herself to see if it had really happened. 

The problem was that after she came down from the high of it actually happening she started to doubt his intentions and wonder if she'd heard right when he'd invited her to meet him at Baker St the following week. And what was she turning up for anyway, round 2 (God yes please), was she some kind of fuck buddy for him now and if she was how did she feel about that.

It didn't help that she'd heard through the grapevine that both he and John Watson were away on a case which would explain why he hadn't been into Barts, but would he even be back in time for their tryst, did he even still want to see her?

Molly closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she sat holding her mobile phone. It was the morning of the day of the meet up and she was sat in her office at work trying, for the thousandth time, to decide what she should do. How did he manage to tie her in such knots always...always? In her everyday life, with work, friends and family, Molly Hooper was focused and driven. But with him she seemed to turn into a simpering mass of hormones and it drove her mad.

Get a grip Hooper and just text him! She opened her eyes and rolled her shoulders before concentrating on her phone screen. First things first she needed to know whether he even still intended to meet her.

Hi, heard you're busy with a case. Are you still up for tonight? Molly x

She debated with herself about that kiss for about five minutes before muttering a quiet ‘fuck it’ and hitting send. 

It didn't take long for the reply to come back.

Of course SH

Molly rolled her eyes, well that gave away nothing. Now she just needed to decide what she wanted to get from the evening. The traitorous part of her brain whispered another orgasm but the sensible part wanted her to determine what their relationship, if anything, was before she proceeded further. 

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Six o'clock found her still nervous, as well as painfully horny, but trying to appear confident as she walked up to the front door to his flat. She took a final deep breath and knocked. As she waited she realised she could hear the sounds of violin music coming from his flat and she stepped back to look up at his window. She could just make out his outline through the curtains.

The door was opened by Mrs Hudson.'Oh, hello Molly dear. Are you here for your date with Sherlock? He's been ever so excited about it….I mean he hasn't said anything as such but I can tell he is.’

‘Yes thank you Mrs Hudson, just send Molly up. Isn't there an errand you can run or something?’ Came Sherlock's voice from upstairs.

Mrs Hudson pursed her lips in disapproval. ‘I’ll be gone in ten minutes, you needn't worry.’

She turned back to Molly and smiled, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. ‘I have a date of my own tonight, with Angelo’s father, you know from the Italian round the corner...you know what they say about Italians,’ she winked at a baffled Molly before waving her hand at the stairs, ‘anyway up you go, have a good night.’

She bustled away down the corridor towards her own door leaving Molly to make her way up to Sherlock's flat where the music had resumed.

As she walked in she felt herself relax a little; the flat just looked so cosy and welcoming. The fire was burning in the hearth, a couple of lamps adding to the lighting but still giving the place a romantic feel and Sherlock looked positively edible stood by the window wearing black trousers and a sinfully tight white shirt playing his violin.

He smiled as she entered and momentarily waved his bow towards the kitchen. ‘There's wine if you'd like to help yourself to a glass.’

Molly hung up her coat and bag and gratefully made her way to the table where the open bottle and two glasses were waiting. She poured them both a glass and then made her way over to the fireplace sitting herself down in John's old chair after placing Sherlock's glass by his. A moment later he stopped playing and after putting down the instrument he came and sat down opposite her, smirking slightly as he tipped the glass towards her before taking a drink.

She could feel his eyes travelling over her body and she hoped he liked what he saw. She had spent all week wondering what to wear. She wanted to look and feel good but given her confusion over what this was she didn't want to look too obviously sexy. She saw his eyes narrow slightly and knew he was deducing her. Part of her wondered what he saw when he looked at her but the other half was to scared to ask, he could be scathing in his deductions sometimes and Molly would rather not go down that path if she didn't have to.

‘You have questions Molly. So ask them.’

She cleared her throat. 'What is this Sherlock? I mean is it anything or is it just sex? Do you even still want to have sex or was last week a one off, an aberration?’

He was silent for a minute before answering and Molly watched the light and shadows from the flickering firelight move across his face. Her mouth felt dry and her heart pounded as she waited for his response. She still wanted him, possibly even more now than last week. She hadn't fully realised how much so until she'd seen him again for the first time since….even just the thought of last week had her muscles spasming for his touch, she knew she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat but she literally couldn't help it.

He tilted his head and smiled, ‘this is more than just sex Molly. If I just wanted sex I'd pay for it, less complicated that way. I can't promise anything more just yet but you aren't just a one night stand or a...what do they call it nowadays a ‘friend with benefits’’. He air quoted and paused.

‘Satisfied?’ He asked before smiling more broadly, it looked almost wicked somehow to Molly who felt enthralled by him, ‘but we both know that you're not are you? If you were satisfied you wouldn't be here.’

Molly licked her lips feeling a sudden hollow weightless feeling.

‘Open your legs.’

She swallowed heavily and knew her eyes had widened as she looked at him. ‘I...I'm sorry what?’

‘I said open your legs Molly. I want to taste you.’ He slid to his knees in front of her and used his hands to gently move her knees apart. He slowly pushed her skirt up her legs, watching her as he did enjoying seeing the blush rise up her face as she realised what he was intending to do.

Slowly he bent his head and placed a wet open mouthed kiss on the inside of her upper thigh so, so close to her already needy centre. Molly gripped the armrests of the chair and moaned. He pulled her so she was seated more on the edge of the chair and then he pushed his nose into her knickers and she heard him inhale, felt him pressing against her making her mewl in frustration. 

He pulled away slightly and smiled that same wicked smile again. ‘Mmmm you smell amazing Molly, I'm going to enjoy this…. as will you.’

He hooked his thumbs into her pants and slid them down her legs shifting his position slightly until he'd pulled them, and her shoes, off her feet.

This time when he moved back between her legs she lay back in the chair anticipating the feel of him. She didn't have to wait long before she felt him once more pressing open mouth kisses up her leg talking to her as he did. ‘You are mine Molly Hooper, I'm going to enjoy this, I want to hear you scream my name, I want to be all you are thinking about.’

She bucked upwards as she felt him suddenly kiss her clit before circling it with his tongue. He held her in place with his strong hands which seemed so large on her slim hips. ‘So responsive Molly…’

She looked down and felt dizzy at seeing his familiar curls between her thighs; feeling his tongue sliding into her making her muscles convulse around him. ‘Oh God, Sherlock, please don't stop, don't stop.’ She threaded her hands into his hair as he expertly brought her off with his mouth and tongue. It wasn't long before he got his wish and heard her screaming his name. She could only hope that Mrs Hudson had already left.

By the time he sat back on his heels and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth Molly was already desperate to feel him inside her once more. She leant forward to pull him too her for a kiss but he stood in one fluid move and held out his hand to her. As she took it he pulled her to her feet, ‘tempted though I am to fuck you here and now in the front room maybe we should go to the bedroom...more conducive.’

He led her through the kitchen and into his bedroom. She barely had time to glance around her before he closed the door and turned back to her. He leant forward and whispered in her ear, ‘I find I have a desire to fuck you whilst you're naked and I'm fully dressed. How would you feel about that?’

He pulled back and looked at her, Molly could feel her arousal spiking at the look of sheer lust on his face. His cheeks were flushed and the pupils of his eyes were so wide they looked almost black. She found that all she could do was nod.

He smiled. ‘Good, strip for me.’

She brought her shaking hands up to the buttons of her shirt and started to undo them whilst fervently wishing she had worn something easier to remove. She wondered at her reactions to him. If any other man had treated her like this, being so dominating, she would have walked out on them but with Sherlock she just felt giddy and aroused...so achingly aroused. She wanted to rub her thighs together, wanted to reach down and touch herself anything to give her some relief. 

He watched silently as she took off her shirt and then her bra before finally unbuttoning her skirt and letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of it. Then she stood before him, naked, her head held high trying to look more confident than she felt.

He sighed and stepped towards her. ‘You are beautiful Molly and I'm going to fuck you now. Lie on the bed.’

She did as he asked whilst he kicked off his shoes before crawling up to meet her. He ducked his head and took her right nipple into his warm, wet mouth. She felt his teeth graze her, biting down until she tugged on his hair, moaning and gasping and trying to decide if she were enjoying it or not. She got her answer when he released her and she felt an aching desperate need to have him repeat the move again and again.

He knelt up from his position between her legs and looked down at her as his hand went to the button on his trousers flicking it open and unzipping them. He reached in and took out his erection stroking it as he looked down on her. 'Do you have any idea how hard I am for you? I've been waiting for this moment all week Molly, feeling frustrated. You've turned me into a horny teenager waiting for his next fuck.' 

Molly swallowed hard, hearing him say these things, his voice low and sexy was so unbelievably erotic. She found herself licking her lips, watching him touching himself and wanting so desperately to take him into her mouth, to see how he tasted but before she could sit up he leant over her already positioning himself at her entrance. 

He looked into her eyes and then without warning pushed into her hard. Molly groaned feeling herself pushing up to meet him, needing to feel the full length of him inside her. She loved the way his eyes closed and his mouth opened letting out a blissful sigh as he joined with her. She still wanted to kiss him but each time she moved towards him he seemed to move away, kissing her neck or her shoulder. 

After the third time she frowned wondering why he didn't want to kiss her, she must have faltered in her movements because he brought his head up looking at her. He smirked. ‘Not yet Molly, not long now but not yet...trust me.’

She could feel a second orgasm building now with each thrust of his hips but just at the point that she felt it start he slowed to an almost halt. She dug her nails into his backside urging him on as she mewled in frustration. ‘God, please Sherlock, oh God.’ 

Instead he rocked into her slowly, oh so slowly and gradually, painstakingly kissed his way up her neck. The ache within her seemed to build and build with each slow grind of his hips and when he finally, finally kissed her the feel of his lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and the movement of him deep within her sent her hurtling over the edge into one of the longest and most amazing climaxes she had ever had. 

As he picked up his pace again her second orgasm morphed into a third and it was then that she felt him shudder and heard him cry out her name as he came himself. A moment later he collapsed on top of her and she held onto him not wanting to ever let him go.

Finally he rolled to one side and pulled her with him so she was half lying across his body, his hand making lazy circles on her hip whilst she gradually undid the buttons of his shirt finally getting to slide her hand along his naked flesh. He hummed in delight as she let her hand trail across his stomach muscles.

‘I think maybe we won't leave it a full week next time Molly, I found myself feeling too frustrated this week.’ He turned his head to hers and as she looked at him he smiled, looking more vulnerable that she had ever seen him before, and bent to kiss her once more. This time the kiss was soft and gentle and as he moved over her again she suddenly realised she could feel the emotions pouring off him, she could feel his love for her in the way he cradled her face with his hand and the way he softly said her name. Molly had a satisfying feeling that this was the start of something very special indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was it a decent follow up? Please let me know, pretty please.


End file.
